The Redhead Theory
by the fangirl who lived 15
Summary: Is it really true that Potter boys go for redheads? First there was James and Lily, then Harry and Ginny. After 4 years of hoping Albus Potter would magically (no pun intended) fall in love with her, Allison Millard, a girl that definitely has red hair, has finally decided to move on. Kind of. Mix one huge crush with a handful of awkward moments and you get The Redhead Theory.


**Hayyyyy! This is officially the second fan fiction I'm posting on this account! I kind of gave up on my first one but I think I may keep going with this one!**

**I would like say a few things before you start reading. First of all, please don't expect too much from me. I haven't written many fan fictions yet but I hope that I'll be able to improve which leads to the next subject. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll never get mad at something that could help me but if you have a rude comment or an insult, please do not review because I will delete it. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me and I will do my best to fix them. I will probably update once a week depending on my schedule. I will also try to reply to your reviews and hopefully I can make some virtual friends as I'm writing this story! **

**The way I write the characters is how I feel they would act. I will never be able to please everyone so don't tell me that this person is supposed to be like this or that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Allison. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**I'm actually a lot more hyper than this... I just don't want to scare anyone off... XD But just to let you know, Allison's personality is based off of mine. So basically all the things she thinks and does are what I would do. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. The One Women Intervention<p>

Allison POV

*poke poke* *tap tap* *prod prod* *SLAP*

"GAHHHH!" I flipped off my bed and fell face first onto the cold, _HARD_, wooden floor. "Nehhhhhhh" I moaned. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep so HA! TAKE THAT ROSE! I shifted a little, trying to find a comfortable position which was a bit hard considering my face was still smushed against the ground.

It's funny how I don't break my nose after attacking the floor with it every day.

And it's kind of sad that I'm losing brain cells while trying to HELP my brain by getting sleep in order for it to function. See how that backfired on me? What's also kind of sad is how I'm unable to function until AFTER 8 o'clock. Too bad classes start at 9 which barely gives me enough time to get ready and go to the mess hall to stuff myself with BACON!

BACON IS DELICIOUS! POOR PIGS BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TASTE SO GOOD?! SO CRUNCHY AND CRISPY! BACON IS MY WEAKNESS. THAT, SPIDERS, AND ALB- HAHAHAHA UHHHHH THAT,  
>SPIDERS, AND AL... ALB... ALBINO PEOPLE! YEAH! YUP! ALBINO PEOPLE HEH HEH...<p>

"ADDISON MARIE MILLARD! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED NOW!"

Not happening.

"Well technically I'm not in bed," I said smugly.

I waited for her reply.

Silence.

HA! Maybe I've finally won for once-

"MOBILIARBUS!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I suddenly felt an invisible force hurtle me up into the air. STUPID NO GOOD GRAVITY!

"ROSE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I hollered.

"No," she replied with a soft smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME UP HERE! ALL ALONE! TO DIE?! WHAT IF THERE'S NOT ENOUGH AIR UP HERE HUH?! WHAT IF I SUFFOCATE?! WHAT IF ALIENS START ATTACKING THE CASTLE AND I GET ABDUCTED BECAUSE I'M STUCK UP HERE?! WHAT IF YOU AND SCORPIUS FINALLY GET TOGETHER AND COME IN HERE TO-"

"WHAT?! There is NOTHING going on with Scorpius and me! We're just friends. Calm down Ally. I'm not going to leave you up there. I'm just having an intervention with you."

"Intervention?! AREN'T THERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOME OF MY BELOVED FAMILY MEMBERS HERE TOO? LIKE MY MOM, OR DAD, OH WAIT, TOO BAD THEY HATE ME!" I screeched. I'm kind of dramatic sometimes...

Rose sighed, "Ok. Fine."

YEAH! POINT FOR ALLY! THE SCORE IS NOW ALLY-1 ROSE-63 OH DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. ONE POINT IS PRETTY GOOD IF YOU'RE GOING AGAINST ROSE WEASLEY! HER MOTHER'S HERMIONE GRANGER FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

OH NO.

"You wouldn't."

I looked her right in the eye and pouted angrily. Like an angry pout. Is that even a thing? My angry pouts are something EVERYONE should be scared of. I'm like a pout master. I SHOULD COME UP WITH THIS AND HAVE IT BE A THING. THEN I'D BE UNBEATABLE. YOU SHALL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME MY SERVANTS.

"I would."

I AM SO DEAD.

"THIS IS BETRAYAL!" I sob, "BY MY BEST FRIEND! BETRAYALLL." I wailed as I swung my arms around in the air like... spaghetti... (Nice one Ally. NOT.)

"I'll let you down."

I stopped crying.

"You will?" I asked, surprised and slightly suspicious.

"Under one condition."

Ah, yes, ladies and gentlemen, there is ALWAYS catch.

"What?"

"You wake up at 6:00 every day like a good little witch, have breakfast at 7:30, and be ON TIME to class at 9."

"NO WAY. 7 O'CLOCK THE EARLIEST!"

"6:05?"

"7:05?"

"Ugh fine 6:30?"

"Um how about never?"

"ALLY!"

"OK FINE! Um.. 7?"

"6:45."

"SHMER. OK THEN! 6:45! BUT DON'T ASK WHY I'M GRUMPY AND DON'T GET MAD IF I "ACCIDENTALLY" DUMP SOME OATMEAL ON YOU. "ACCIDENTALLY"."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Rose said, shocked.

"ISN'T OAT OR GRAIN OR WHATEVER GOOD FOR YOUR HAIR?"

"YEAH IT IS BUT NOT WHEN IT'S HOT AND STICKY. AND HOW IN MERLIN'S BEARD DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I'M NOT QUITE SURE."

"WELL YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"NOW LET ME DOWN!"

"On one more condition. You let me do your makeup AND hair every day for a week. Oh! And let me choose your outfit." She added, smirking at the face I made.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO. NOPE. NEVER. YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING MY FACE. NEVERRRRR. DID THAT SOUND REALLY WEIRD? BUT SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD I NEED MAKEUP?! ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY? CAUSE I'M BEAUTIMUS." I yelled as I gave my clump that I call hair a flip. I ended up smacking myself in the face... Nice one Ally.

"Fine. I guess I'll just leave you floating up here... In the air... Where you could suffocate..."

"UGH FINE! JUST LET. ME. DOWN."

"AHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed as I fell back onto the floor. It's annoying how just a few minutes ago, I was in the same spot and yet I did not get ANY extra sleep.

"Now I'm going to do your hair, and there is nowhere for you to hide."

OH SHIT.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and follow! (:<strong>


End file.
